Afternoon Delight
by thesuttonian
Summary: This is a Stendan one-shot. It's based on the episode where Brendan goes round to Stephen's 'looking for his keys' and well, he's not being entirely truthful. Poor Rae! It is M so not your thing, don't read.


A little Stendan one shot. It's M – you have been warned. What can I say Brendan's 'That throw's got me in the mood…' did things to me. Hope you like!

He has to stop himself from shouting at her. What is she doing sending him home? He inwardly reprimands Cheryl. Brendan feels his jaw tense as he looks across at his sister sitting on the other side of the bar. She's already returned to reading her magazine and slurping her coffee unaware that she's just ruined his plans for the afternoon.

Stephen eyes him mischievously "I'll get off now then." He pouts a little as he walks past. Brendan moves slightly to avoid being bumped, but it was definitely there: a swagger in Stephen's step as he brushed past him. Cocky little git. Brendan resists the urge to turn and watch him as he goes. That cute arse perfectly wrapped in those jeans, sauntering away from him.

Brendan tries to focus on the paperwork behind the bar, but it's no use. He's as horny as hell just thinking about Stephen. Jesus, when he'd come out from the back earlier and seen Stephen kissing Rae, he'd felt his stomach twist in jealousy. He'd made Stephen pay later by giving him all the shitty little jobs around the bar. It was time that Stephen was reminded of who was in charge in this little arrangement they had going on.

Brendan tries to focus again, but he finds himself thinking about that skinny little frame of Stephen's. He thinks about how Stephen was moaning about all the crates he had to move earlier and Brendan had instantly thought about what he'd like to do to that skinny little body. How he'd like to pin those 'chicken arms' down and make Stephen squirm under him. Make him moan in a different way. These thoughts had sent blood rushing straight to his cock. Jesus, he shakes his head slightly he's like some teenager. He blames last night. He'd had a few and wanted Stephen to ditch Rae and come back to his. "Take the party back to mine" he'd suggested and what had Stephen done? Said no. He'd stood right up in Brendan's face, jutting his chin out, looking hot as hell, and said he wouldn't leave Rae alone. Brendan winces as he remembers being left standing there alone, sporting a semi, as they wandered off to get a kebab.

Brendan shifts at the bar, this effect Stephen has on him is ridiculous. India had tried and failed all evening to get his attention, practically putting it all out on a plate for him. But no, the only thing that got him going was Stephen. The little gulp he'd given when Brendan had asked him whether he wanted him to ply him with booze had got his mouth watering. He'd given his drink a good suck for good measure and watched as the colour had risen in Stephen's cheeks. He'd wanted to as well. To ply Stephen with booze, like he'd done that first time. His mouth waters again at the thought of getting Stephen all hot and sweaty as he fucks him hard.

Brendan realises he is staring out towards the door. Jesus, there's no way he is carrying on like this he thinks. He'd had to go home last night and wank off for fuck's sake just to relieve the tension and then again this morning. It wasn't the same solo. He needs Stephen. Time for a change of plan he decides. He smiles as he looks over at Cheryl. "Sis, it's dead in here. Why don't ye…"

As he stands at Stephen's door, he can hear Rae and the kids in the hallway. He knocks the door and she answers. She looks flustered. He likes that. Likes that he makes her uncomfortable. "Sorry to interrupt." He says a small smirk plays on his lips as he steps right in uninvited.

"Err, now's not really a good time." Stephen says as he appears from behind the door; he looks shocked. He's got changed, Brendan notices, he's wearing a tracksuit. A blue one. Brendan spins his lie, something about a set of lost keys. As he speaks, he looks at Rae. She's tiny and he towers above her, but she meets his eye and looks annoyed at the intrusion.

When Stephen questions looking for the keys now Brendan says "Why else would I be here?" He smirks again at Rae and she looks away from him this time.

"We're just on our way out." She says and the kids are jumping around her ankles eager to be gone.

Brendan takes charge then. "Oh he'll catch up to you. Won't you, Stephen?"

Stephen looks at Rae and Brendan and then sighs. Brendan knows he has him. "Yeah, I won't be long."

"He won't be long." Brendan repeats right into Rae's face.

"Come on guys, daddy won't be long." She takes hold of Lucas by the hand and walks the children out of the door. She is barely gone when Brendan closes the door with two of his fingers saying "Yeah, see ye". Then he turns all his attention to Stephen.

Stephen stands and looks at him. Brendan takes two or three steps right up to him. "Awww, isn't she special." He drawls.

Stephen rolls his eyes slightly and walks out of the hallway. "I'll just go and find them keys."

"Good." Brendan answers feeling the cold metal of the keys in his pocket.

"Lucas was playing in here before, so they might be in here somewhere." Stephen says from the bedroom.

Brendan watches him from the doorway as he rummages through the piles of dirty washing on the floor. "But to be honest, you know, they could just be anywhere …" He says, but Brendan is too distracted by the sight of his arse to really listen.

Brendan speaks now. "Found them." He says as he dangles the keys from his fingers and steps into the room. Stephen stops and stares at the keys in Brendan's hand. Stephen hits the bed and bounces slightly has Brendan pushes him down with one hand. Brendan drops the keys down on the bed beside him. He is already semi hard.

Stephen looks up at Brendan from the bed, his lips slightly parted. "What? Now? On our bed?"

"What can I say? Brendan answers as he begins to unbutton his jacket. "Rae knows how to set a scene." He never takes his eyes from Stephen. He unzips his trousers slowly. "That throw's really got me in the mood."

Stephen looks shocked, but cannot stop himself from looking at Brendan. Brendan moves over him now and places his hands on the bed. Brendan kisses Stephen and Stephen opens up to him immediately. He slides his tongue into Stephen's mouth and tastes him, he tastes good and Brendan feels his cock swelling. Stephen murmurs a little and moans into Brendan's mouth as his tongue explores Brendan's mouth and he succumbs to Brendan's kiss. Horny little fucker, Brendan thinks as they make out for a while on the bed. Suddenly, Brendan breaks the kiss and stands up. He takes his cock in his hand, he's already leaking pre-cum as he pumps it languidly. "Suck me." He commands.

Stephen's eyes are glistening as he shuffles forward on the bed. He looks up through long eyelashes a slight smile on his face. Brendan lets out a breath; he wants to give the boy something to smile about. He takes his cock in his hand and brings it to Stephen's mouth. He brushes the tip against Stephen's perfect lips. He wants to fuck his mouth so badly it's hurting. Stephen darts his tongue out and laps at the head of Brendan's cock, sparks shoot through him. "Jesus." He sighs, but stops himself. He's come here to show Stephen whose boss. He swipes a hand through Stephen's fringe and pushes it back slightly. Stephen smiles at him again and takes his aching cock fully into his mouth this time. Stephen's head bobs up and down as Brendan laces his fingers through Stephen's hair. Stephen's creating just the right amount of friction as he takes Brendan deep. Brendan lets his head drop back as he thrusts his hips forward. He looks back down at the boy in front of him. Fuck! He really is a sight. He begins to thrust harder, Stephen takes it and takes him easily his cock hitting the back of his throat now. Brendan feel his balls tighten, he's going to shoot his load right now if Stephen carries on. He stops him with his hand and pulls himself from Stephen's mouth unceremoniously. Stephen pouts a little. "Did I do something wrong?" He questions a frown on his face.

"No. You were good, but I want to fuck ye. Get on your knees." Brendan's tone is commanding. Stephen turns over and kneels on the bed. He shrugs his tracksuit bottoms and boxers down his thighs. He's still wearing his trainers and so can't get his trousers off. Brendan breathes out at the sight of him, on all fours just waiting for Brendan to take him.

Stephen looks back over his shoulder now, his eyes are dark: blown with lust. "Do you, you know, have something?"

"Oh, I've got something for you alright." Brendan answers teasingly.

"Nah, you know what I mean…" Stephen starts.

"Brendan takes a condom from his pocket and tears the wrapper with his teeth. He stares at Stephen and gestures at the condom. "Ok?" he asks.

Stephen nods and turns back to face the wall. Brendan slides in behind him; he places his hand on the small of Stephen's back and slowly moves it lower. "I'm going to fuck you hard, ye like that don't ye?"

Stephen doesn't answer, but Brendan hears him moan. "Horny fucker!" Brendan says.

Brendan places a finger in his mouth and sucks it making it slick with spit. He parts Stephen's buttocks and circles him slowly with his finger. Stephen lets out a breath when Brendan pushes his finger in. He'd like to take his time, really go to town on Stephen's body, but he needs to fuck him now and also, he fears that Rae might make her way back with the kids if they take too long. Brendan removes his finger and slicks up a second. He pushes into Stephen who is writhing and moaning on the bed now. Rae and the kids could walk back in Brendan muses and he doesn't think Stephen would even notice. He works Stephen open. Brendan removes his fingers and puts the condom on his now throbbing dick. He worries he's not going to last too long, the noises Stephen's making and the way he's stretched out in front of Brendan are nearly too much to take. Brendan steps in behind Stephen now and places a hand on his hip. He guides himself and pushes into Stephen slowly.

"Fuck, Brendan." Stephen hisses.

Brendan steadies himself. The tight heat of Stephen's body is almost too much to bear. He allows Stephen a little time to adjust before he begins thrusting into him. Brendan steadies Stephen with his hands on his hips. Stephen's head drops forward and Brendan closes his eyes as he gives in to the immense pleasure that washes over him. He punctuates each thrust with a small grunt and feels his climax building; his balls tighten and white sparks shoot in front of his eyes as he comes hard shouting out Stephen's name.

He reaches round in front of Stephen now and grasps his cock, he works him quick and wordlessly and Stephen orgasms, his inner walls tightening and grasping Brendan's cock. "Fuck" It's Brendan's turn to swear now as he falls forward on to Stephen's back and gently runs a hand through the hair at the back of his neck.

After a moment, Brendan considers what they are doing. Is this cuddling? He pulls himself out of Stephen and takes off the condom. Stephen rolls over on to his back and stares up at Brendan from the bed. He smiles.

Brendan watches him. "What ye smiling at?" he questions.

"Well, I'd give you the brush off more often if I knew it'd have this effect on you." Stephen's eyes are shining. "You were well up for it."

"Don't flatter ye'self, Stephen." But Brendan can't help but smile as he zips himself up. He walks quickly out of the bedroom and out of the flat.


End file.
